


Perhaps Ten Years from Now

by HopeS_park



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Short Drabble, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeS_park/pseuds/HopeS_park
Summary: After Agni's death, their souls did meet again.





	Perhaps Ten Years from Now

It didn’t take Soma Asman Kadar and Arshad Satyendra Iyer ten years to meet again. In fact, it took their souls precisely 127 years, 3 months, 10 days, 6 hours, 53 minutes and 23 seconds to meet again.

In the cycle of Samsara it had taken them this long.

And still, it was only a once-in-a-lifetime-event. A random meetup at one of the countless streetlights that East India had to offer. This being said, they probably hadn’t met, had not Arshad (who again bore the name of Arshad in this lifetime) had to take a different way home, due to construction works.

Had not Soma (who, of course, wasn’t a prince anymore, but a rather average 17-year-old) looked up from his cell phone, because he had been bumped by Arshad, their eyes wouldn’t have met.

A hushed, embarrassed “I’m so sorry” and a chuckled response “It’s all right” were the only words exchanged between them.

And yet, standing at the crossroad, waiting for the light to turn green, they couldn’t shake off the feeling of familiarity.

The feeling that maybe, some time, some place else, their souls had already met.


End file.
